


A Garland Competition!

by tehfanglyfish



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18193826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehfanglyfish/pseuds/tehfanglyfish
Summary: Arthur judges a garland competition. Merlin helps.





	A Garland Competition!

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not my franchise, no money for me.

Arthur Pendragon, brilliant military strategist, champion knight, and the Once and Future King of Camelot, did not run from a challenge, even a daunting one. On this particular day, however, he was considering it. Arthur recognized that with great power came great responsibility, but the task he was required to complete at present was proving to be almost too much. It didn’t help that nothing in his previous experience and training had prepared him for this event. Arthur could lead his knights into battle against enemy forces. He could hold his own in negotiations with other monarchs. He had even been known to face down a dragon. But judge a garland competition? That was a bit overwhelming, even for him.

Arthur initially tried to shirk this particular kingly responsibility, contending that there were far more important things he needed to address and that maybe Geoffrey of Monmouth should be sent in his stead. After all, Geoffrey was always presiding over official ceremonies and…

Merlin had cut Arthur off, arguing that a king’s first duty was to his people. The garland makers were Arthur’s subjects and were elated at the news that their new king would be the one to judge their creations. Did Arthur not recognize that the true power behind the throne was the loyalty and devotion of the inhabitants of the kingdom? Was Camelot not supposed to now be a fair and just kingdom that valued the contributions of all?

“After all, Arthur, Gwaine says that nobility is defined by what you do, and not by who you are…”

“Fine! I’ll do it. Just stop quoting Gwaine. But you will accompany me. If I must endure this, then so shall you.”

Merlin beamed at Arthur in a way that made the king feel a bit flustered.

Though he vowed never to admit it, Arthur discovered that he actually enjoyed wandering through the displays set up in the castle courtyard. He stopped to admire skillfully crafted chains of holly and ivy. Some artisans had opted to create wreaths, with vines and leaves intertwined. Arthur noticed that Merlin was especially taken with the ones adorned with flowers, sometimes letting his fingers gently touch the petals. He even, much to Arthur’s amusement, tried to stealthily sniff them. Though Arthur was unsure of the professional criteria for assessing the garlands, he did the best he could, trying to think of some way to compliment each one. The entrants bowed and blushed as the king commented on their creations.

After Arthur finished his rounds, Merlin announced that the king would take a few minutes to deliberate and determine the winners. Flashing the crowd a smile, Arthur grabbed Merlin and pulled him aside.

“Merlin, I have no idea what I’m doing here. I can judge swordsmanship and riding and jousting… I know nothing about garlands.”

“You’re doing very well. Just being here has pleased the people. Your father never attended events like this. All you have to do is choose the three garlands you liked the most.”

“But Merlin, these people have put so much time and effort into their work. If I misjudge them through my own ignorance…”

Merlin beamed at Arthur again, making the king’s ears feel quite hot. Arthur decided to attribute this to the sun warming the courtyard.

“No need to worry. I’ve been reading up on garland design and presentation. I have a few suggestions. Also, I wrote your speech last night. All you have to do is read it and name the winners.”

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed and looked away. After a few minutes of discussion and deliberation, the king and his servant emerged, ready to greet the crowd.

“Garland makers of Camelot, it is my honor and privilege to have viewed your exquisite works today. The beauty of what you have created enhances life for all in Camelot.”

As Arthur continued reading Merlin’s speech, his mind wandered to how much effort his servant had put into this day. It seemed like such a trivial event and yet it meant so much to the contestants. Thanks to Merlin, they would never know that earlier that morning the king had been complaining about having to attend. Instead, they only saw a king who was dedicated to all of his people. Arthur felt his cheeks warm as he pondered this. Clearly the afternoon sun was powerful.

Soon the speech was over and the winners named. Cheers rang out as stable hand Tyr Seward took first prize for an elegant crown made of wildflowers and roses that had caught Merlin’s eye during the judging. While the contestants began packing up and leaving, Arthur had an idea. Sending Merlin to help the cook carry her collection of ivy back to the kitchens, Arthur took Tyr aside to make a proposition.

 

“I’ll be right there, Gaius, I just need to put away my… Arthur! What are you doing in my room? And why do you have Tyr’s garland?’

“Er… I wanted you to have it. Because of the help you gave me today. And always give me, actually. It’s been difficult assuming the responsibilities of king but you lighten my burdens. I honestly do not know how I would have made it this far without you.”

Merlin inhaled sharply and pondered the flowers for a moment.

“Arthur, did you happen to read the book I found on garland design?”

“Um… no?”

“Ah… that explains a lot.”

“What do you mean?”

“Arthur, this… this is a courtship garland. It’s typically given by a suitor to their intended.”

“Oh.”

“So it’s probably for the best if I don’t…”

“I want you to have it.”

“People will think…”

“I want you to have it. As it was intended to be given.”

Arthur gently placed the garland on Merlin’s head.

“But… does that mean that you want…”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes. I admit that I didn’t realize what it signified, but Merlin, I do mean what I said about your support. And honestly, now that I’ve had a moment to ponder it, I think a courtship would be…”

Arthur never got to finish as Merlin lunged at him, pulling his stunned king into a passionate kiss. Gaius’s calls for dinner and Leon’s inquiries about training went unanswered. Merlin and Arthur had far more important matters to attend to.


End file.
